


Violet Hours

by sunmino



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, not really a diner AU but you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmino/pseuds/sunmino
Summary: A chance encounter with a local diner boy leads to an interesting relationship forming.





	1. Rain

It happened one random, rainy night. 

 

Hungry, and with a lack of money on him, Taehyun walks into the nearest diner to see what he can afford with the little he has. His cherry red hair is plastered to his face from the unsuspecting downpour and black attire clings to his body coldly. He shivers at the slight breeze coming from the door when it closes behind him and quickly moves to the closest booth available. 

 

His life could be described like any other 23-year-old: broke, somewhat depressed, and no clue where it was headed. He had gotten into a dispute with an asshole of a customer and summarily got fired as a result. It wasn’t his fault, and the other onlookers would certainly take his side if asked. But it was his fifth time getting into a fight with someone and the manager had had enough.

 

Taehyun can already picture Seungyoon’s angry face when he tells him he lost yet another job and considers crashing at Jinwoo’s place for the next couple of days to avoid the lecture (or nag session as Jinwoo and him call it) he’ll get. All in all, you could say it was just another shitty day for him.

 

As he’s waits for the waitress or waiter to come, Taehyun examines the diner for the first time. He hardly was one to care about his surroundings but with so little people here to distract him from his thoughts, there really wasn’t much else to do. It seemed cozy, the place wasn’t too small but still a decent size for a diner and the dim lamps hanging all around complimented the wooden interior and gave the place a nice orangey glow that almost seemed comforting in that moment. 

 

Taehyun doesn't realize how long he’s zoned out until his line of vision is blocked by someone standing in front of him. The first thing he sees is the white of a buttoned-up shirt. Followed by honey tanned skin and sandy blonde hair reaching the back of the male’s neck that’s semi covered by the black cap the other is wearing. As he meets the waiter’s gaze, Taehyun tries to ignore the shiver that goes down his back, blaming it on him still being cold and wet and not on the handsome waiter in front of him. 

 

It isn’t until he registers a voice calling out to him that he remembers he’s been staring at the other longer than considered normal. "What?" He asks, voice coming out a little ruder than he intended. 

 

The waiter, not seeming bothered by his attitude, smiles back at him with a rather amused grin, and Taehyun finds himself stunned for the first time in his life.  _Wow, talk about a smile_. "I said my name is Mino. What can I get you for tonight?” 

 

His brow lifts at that. He doesn’t recall ever receiving a menu to look at but the waiter, Mino, seems to understand his confusion and points to the side of the table with his pen where there is indeed a menu lying there. 

 

"I slid it over while you were daydreaming. Have a look and I'll come back when you're ready." Giving Taehyun another smile and walking to a table nearby. Meanwhile Taehyun tries to ignore the way he finds it both annoying and charming. Seriously, how bright can someone’s smile be at this hour? 

 

He shakes his head of other thoughts about how nice Mino’s face looks while he’s smiling and instead focuses on looking through the menu. 

 

Mino returns moments later with a towel in his hand, “Here,” he offers it to Taehyun who stares at him confusedly. “You’re still dripping, and you look cold.” He explains and Taehyun can only mumble a small ‘thank you,’ as he takes the towel and begins to dry himself. Finding the gesture very kind of the other. Jeez he’s getting soft. 

 

“So, are you ready?” Mino asks as he leans against the table, notepad and pen in hand. 

 

Despite knowing what he wants, Taehyun’s mind goes blank for a moment as he admires the way the shirt pulls and stretches across Mino’s chest and tanned arms.  _Is this what they mean about being kissed by the sun—_

 

Hearing a throat clear, Taehyun looks back up to Mino and licks his suddenly dry lips. “Uh, I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries.” He says and hands the menu back to Mino, not missing the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles at Taehyun. 

 

Mino writes the order down and tucks the menu under his arm. “Alright. Thirsty too, I bet,” he muses and Taehyun chokes on his spit. 

 

“W-What?” He stares at Mino, trying to see whether the other is playing a joke on him or if he’s actually being serious by what he meant. 

 

Mino, for his part can only chuckle at Taehyun’s reaction. Enjoying the way the other looks with his wet hair and flushed cheeks.  _Cute_. “You didn’t say what you wanted to drink,” he tells him innocently. 

 

“Oh.”  _Get a hold of yourself Taehyun! Jeez_. He obviously wouldn’t be meaning it the other way... He runs a hand through his hair to ground himself and not think about how much he likes the sound of Mino’s laugh. “Water is fine.”

 

“Great, I’ll be back shortly.” Mino winks at him just before leaving, and Taehyun is sure his heart has stopped beating. A wink. He winked at him! Was Mino...just now,  _flirting_  with him? He covers, what he probably knows is, his red face with the towel. 

_________

 

Mino’s been working at the diner for almost 5 hours now, his shift thankfully just ended, and he was heading to the backroom to change out of his work clothes when a guy drenched from head to toe walked in. Any other day Mino probably wouldn’t pay it much mind, but the sight of bright red hair managed to catch his attention and made him turn back to get a better look at the other.

 

He honestly didn’t know what he was expecting but Mino knew it would be a mistake to leave once he saw the other male. Taking in the smudged eyeliner and pierced earrings framing the petite features of the other male. Aside from his hair, his pale skin looks almost luminous dressed in his all black outfit and Mino thinks he’s never seen a more alluring person in his life. 

 

He decides he can hang around a little bit longer and makes his way over to the male who seems to be spacing out. 

..............

 

As Mino reenters the kitchen with a smile still lingering on his lips, he hands over the order to Seunghoon, the chef and his best friend, then proceeds to look at the small window where the male sits drying his hair with a red face. 

 

Seunghoon looks up from where he’s flipping pancakes when he hears chuckling and gives Mino a once-over. “Mino, you’re still here? Didn’t your shift end like fifteen minutes ago?” He glances at the clock hanging across the room for good measure.  

 

Mino turns back to face Seunghoon. “It did but I think I might stick around for a bit.” From the corner of his eye he sees Dahyun, another waitress at the diner, come in with a tray of empty plates and glasses. 

 

When she catches sight of Mino her eyes widen in surprise. “What are you still doing here?” She walks past him and starts to unload the dishes off the tray and into the sink quickly. “Is your uncle making you work late today?”

 

“I was just about to ask the same thing,” Seunghoon calls out as he looks over the order Mino just gave him and gets to cooking. 

 

Mino ignores Seunghoon and instead goes over to Dahyun, “Hey, do you think I can take the rest of your shift tonight?” 

 

Dahyun eyes Mino suspiciously. “Why? I mean I have no complaints about giving you my shift, but I need to know why.” 

 

“No reason,” he replies as he walks away from her, trying to play innocent but Dahyun catches the sleeve of his shirt and pulls him aside. 

 

“What is it Mino?” He can see curiosity replace the suspicion she had and just shrugs as he puts ice in a glass and fills it with water.  

 

Dahyun studies her friend before she snaps her fingers, seeming to understand now. “Ah! Did something catch your eye?” She leans in with a knowing grin. 

 

Mino takes a glance out from the little window again. “More like someone.” 

 

She moves forward to look through the window as well, eyes darting around until she sees a red-haired male sitting nearby and can guess he’s the reason for Mino staying. “Oh, he’s a beauty!” 

 

“I want to get a look too!” Seunghoon shoves Mino aside and now all three are squished together as they look at the person who’s caught their friend’s eye. Seunghoon whistles impressively, “He sure is a looker.” 

 

Mino is just about to respond when the person looks their way and they all duck under. “Do you think he saw us?” He asks. 

 

Dahyun is the first to pick her head back up and take a look. “We’re in the clear.”

 

Mino releases a breath and looks down at the glass of water he still has. “Dahyun, do you mind delivering this water to booth 2? I need to make something.”

 

“Sure thing, lover boy,” she winks at him and leaves to do what Mino asks, making sure to flip her hair in a playful manner. 

 

“What do you have planned, Mino?” Seunghoon crosses his arms over his chest as he watches Mino walk over to the freezer, taking out a tub of ice cream. 

 

Mino just chuckles. “Nothing much, I promise.” 

_________

 

Taehyun doesn’t expect a cute girl to come up to his table and set down his glass of water. 

 

“Hey there, I’m Dahyun!” She smiles in greeting, not missing the way the other looked slightly disappointed.  _Oh yeah, he’s definitely interested in you, Mino._

 

“Hi?” It comes out sounding more of a question as Dahyun looks Taehyun over, causing him to shift a little in his seat awkwardly. 

 

Dahyun’s eyes trail over to the towel beside him and she points to it. “I can take that from you if you want?”

 

“Oh,” Taehyun looks down and hands it over to her. “Thank you.” He offers her a small smile which Dahyun returns.

 

“It’s no problem! It’s always nice to see a new face around here once in a while. What’s your name?”

 

“Taehyun.” He replies as he takes a sip of his water. 

 

“Well Taehyun, hope you become more than just a stranger.” She says with a flirty wink. 

 

Taehyun chokes at the unsuspecting action and begins coughing to clear his throat. He raises his head to stare at Dahyun bewilderedly. “E-Excuse me?” 

 

Dahyun is about to reply when the sound of a bell is heard, and she looks to see Seunghoon come out of kitchen to place the order of pancakes on the counter. She laughs into her hand and waves bye to him. “Gotta go, but don’t worry Mino will be back with your food soon, so you won’t have to miss him too much.” 

 

“I w-wasn’t missing—" Taehyun turns into a red-faced stammering mess as Dahyun rushes off hurriedly to deliver the pancakes to another table, the sounds of her giggles being heard behind her.  

 

“What is it with the staff and winking?” He says to himself as he buries his face into his arms, his face seeming to heat up once again. 

..............

 

Mino finishes his work and looks at it with satisfactory. Seunghoon stands beside him and just shakes his head. “You’re so cheesy. What if he doesn’t even like sweets?”

 

“I have a plan for that as well.” Mino says just as Dahyun walks back in. He quickly hurries to her with an eager smile. “So? How was he?”

 

“He looked so disappointed when he saw it was me serving him water,” She laughs as she removes her apron. “The way his eyebrows droop made him look cute!”

 

“Right?” Mino sighs dreamily as he leans against the counter, looking every bit like a lovestruck idiot.

 

Seunghoon clears his throat and both look back at him. “It’s almost closing time, so I suggest we hurry up with the rest of our customers. Dahyun you’re already done for the night, so Mino and I will handle the rest.” 

 

Dahyun nods and pats Mino’s shoulder. “Thanks for taking my shift, you won’t regret it.” 

 

“Here’s hoping!” Mino says and grabs the prepared plate and walks out to deliver it to the waiting redhead. 

_________

 

Mino returns to Taehyun’s booth with his burger and fries. “Here you are,” he smiles as he places the food down on the table. 

 

Taehyun looks down to his plate and licks his lips hungrily, suddenly remembering why he even stepped into this diner in the first place. “Thanks.” He says as he takes a bite into his burger, enjoying the taste of the greasy food happily. 

 

Mino smiles as he watches Taehyun and then notices his drink is empty. “I’ll go get you a refill, just one moment please!”

 

Taehyun watches Mino rush back to the kitchen and can’t help but chuckle to himself as he digs into his food. 

 

He’s surprised a few moments later when Mino places a milkshake in front of him. “Wait, I didn’t order—"

 

“It’s on the house,” Mino explains quickly. “You look like you need something sweet.” 

 

“And what if I don’t have a sweet tooth?” Taehyun says with a raised brow. 

 

Mino shrugs. “Then you’ll just have to deal with it.” He laughs at the expression on the other’s face. 

 

Taehyun scoffs but to Mino’s delight moves to take a sip from the milkshake. He watches how his eyes flutter close momentarily and admires the way his long lashes rest on his fare skin. Yeah, Mino has it bad. 

 

“It’s good, not overly sweet like I expected.” Taehyun says and Mino silently high-fives himself. 

 

“I figured you were the type to not like things too sweet.” Mino wants to say more but another table is waving for attention, ready to pay their bill. “Enjoy the rest of your meal!” 

..............

 

Seunghoon is already putting everything away when Mino steps back in to the kitchen with a tray of dirty dishes, having just finished serving the last customers aside from the redhead beauty. He looks at the clock to see it’s already closing time and helps Seunghoon finish cleaning up. 

 

“I can lock up if you want?” He offers when everything has been wiped down and cleaned. 

 

Seunghoon turns around and removes the hairnet, running his fingers through his blonde hair. “Sure. Any progress with your guy?”

 

“Haven’t really had the chance to talk to him that wasn’t less than a minute, but I think now is a good time than ever.” 

 

“It’s already time to close the diner up though?” Seunghoon points out. 

 

“Yeah but he’s been spacing out since he got here, so I doubt he’ll notice there isn’t anyone else but us.” 

 

Seunghoon looks at Mino skeptically. “If you fuck just make sure to wipe down...” he pauses for a moment to consider. “ _Everything_.”

 

“You’re gross,” Mino shoves Seunghoon. “I would never, especially here!” He gives his friend one last disbelieving look before leaving. 

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Seunghoon mutters to himself as he walks toward to locker room to change out of his uniform and go home. 

_________

 

He finished his burger not long after Mino left and has been alternating between his fries and milkshake. The diner seems a lot quieter now and Taehyun opts to look out the window. He can see the hues of the different neon buildings illuminate the streets as they shine and reflect off the many puddles formed from the rain. If he had his camera on him he’d take a couple of shots to commemorate the moment, liking the somewhat griminess the city outside is providing.

 

The next minute Taehyun is once again brought back from his thoughts when Mino takes a seat opposite of him. "Hey, are you going to finish that?" He points to where Taehyun’s fries have long since been abandoned. Taehyun can only shake his head as he watches Mino’s tongue slip out from the side happily as he munches away on his remaining fries. 

 

"Are you even allowed to be doing this? Won't you get fired or something?" 

 

Mino raises an eyebrow and grins. "It's closing time and my shift ended like 45 minutes ago. It's fine, relax would ya!" 

 

Taehyun thinks back to how long he’s been sitting in this diner and looks around to finally notice they’re now the only two left. He faces back to Mino who is currently dipping fries into his milkshake. "Wait, are you saying you could have left work earlier but you—" 

 

"I had to stay to lock up,” Mino replies with a raised brow. “Got a problem with that?" 

 

"Then why are you sitting here and not kicking me out?” Taehyun can feel his face reddening and looks away.

 

Mino hums in thought, "Hmm, figured I’d keep you company in the meantime, and maybe..." 

 

"Maybe?" Their eyes catch each other’s, and this time Taehyun doesn't look away. It’s only now that he notices Mino is no longer in his uniform and is dressed more casually. Somehow, he finds himself engrossed in how the lighting suits Mino with his plain white-tee and the way he can see the roots of his dark hair now that his cap is off. 

 

"Maybe I just wanted to." He shrugs nonchalantly, chewing on a couple of fries.

 

Taehyun lets go of the breath he hadn't know he was holding and rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

 

Mino seems pleased with himself and sticks his hand out. "I'm Song Minho, but Mino is just fine.”

 

Taehyun takes his hand, noting how rough and strong it feels in his own. "Nam Taehyun." 

 

"It's nice to finally put a name to such a beautiful face!" Mino releases the soft hand and leans back into his seat. 

 

"Can't say the same for you." Taehyu jokes, the smallest of smiles appearing on his face when Mino makes a displeased sound. 

 

"That's not true, I'm very handsome! Wouldn't you say?" He pouts in an adorable manner and Taehyun raises his hand up to cover his laugh. 

 

"If that's what you think." Mino doesn't seem to mind his humor and just grins in return. Oh god, Nam Taehyun are you  _flirting_? He really shouldn’t be questioning his sanity while there is a good-looking guy in front of him. 

 

"So,” Mino drawls out, bringing Taehyun’s attention back. “What is it? A girl? Your parents? Job perhaps?" 

 

"Huh?" Taehyun tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

 

"You came in here looking ready to just curl up and die, so there has to be a reason for that. No?" 

 

"Maybe I was just hungry. Lack of food can do that to a person.” 

 

Mino snorts and takes a sip of the milkshake, not seeming to even ask Taehyun. "Yeah, doubt that. You've been spacing out every few minutes. So something must be on your mind." 

 

"And you think I'm willing to tell you, a complete _stranger_ , just that?" Taehyun hums in interest.

 

“Hey, hey, hey," Mino pats Taehyun’s arm and Taehyun ignores the rush he gets from just the contact. "Sometimes the best ears to listen to are those who don't know you." 

 

"I get where you're coming from, but it's really not a big deal." 

 

"Couldn't hurt though, right?" He grins at him. Taehyun finds himself reluctantly giving in, damn whatever charm he has!

 

“Well I lost my job today, so nothing more than the usual shit day I guess.” 

 

“Oooh, well if you’re in need of a job this place could always use another set of hands.” 

 

Taehyun shakes his head with a laugh. “I just might take you up on that. No doubt my roommate will be upset when I tell him I got fired later.”

 

“Is he usually on your case?” Mino asks, hoping to get Taehyun to open up a bit.

 

“Sometimes, but Seungyoon means well. We’ve been friends since our first year in high school and he, along with our other friend, are the only people I really got.”

 

“You and your family aren’t that close?”

 

Taehyun shakes his head with a snort and reaches for some fries. “Nope. Haven’t been for years. My parents split when I was a kid and their method of parenting was shuffling me back and forth whenever the other had enough of me.” His voice comes out a little bitterly at the end, but Mino doesn’t say anything and lets Taehyun continue. “When I turned 18 I decided to leave and stayed with my friend Jinwoo, the other friend I mentioned, he’s older than me so he had his own place and let me crash.”

 

Mino nods as he takes in what Taehyun told him. Taehyun for his part feels like he revealed more than he should have but Mino’s next words ease him. “Well, hey, I’m glad you found a home with your friends. At least with them, their concern comes from a place of love, right?

 

Taehyun looks down with a soft smile. “Yeah, it does.” He then raises his head to stare at Mino again. “Anyways enough about me, what about you? How did you end up working here? And do you like working here?”

 

“Well,” Mino drawls out as he straightens in his seat. “I am close to my family, but don’t worry I won’t bore you with all that—”

 

“No please!” Taehyun cuts him off, his voice bouncing off the empty diner and he covers his mouth in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he says as Mino chuckles. “I actually would love to hear about what a family is really like so please, go ahead.”

 

“You sure?” At Taehyun’s insistent nod Mino continues, “Well I have a younger sister, she’s currently in school studying nursing. As for my parents, my mom is a teacher and my dad works as a mechanic.”

 

Taehyun smiles, “And you work here, at a diner?”

 

“For now, it’s actually my uncle’s.” Mino tells him which surprises Taehyun.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah I needed a job and figured it beats being covered in car grease all day.” Taehyun can’t say he wouldn’t mind seeing Mino all greased up. “Now whether I like working here or not?” He places his hand under his chin as he looks at Taehyun with a meaningful smile that may have gone straight to his heart. “It has its benefits occasionally.”

 

Taehyun wants to look away but feels Mino’s hand cover his and meets his gaze from across the booth. They spend some time sharing stories about their lives while finishing on the last remnants of the fries and milkshake until Taehyun feels his phone vibrating in pocket. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s most likely Seungyoon wondering where he’s at. 

 

“I should get going,” Taehyun says as he stands from the booth, quickly shooting a message to Seungyoon. “How much was it?”

 

Mino shakes his head and stands as well, “It’s on the house.”

 

“What? No, it’s fine I can pay.”

 

“Talking to you was enough of a payment for me.” Mino says and despite how cheesy Taehyun wants to call him out on that he just looks down and laughs.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I do,” Mino nods and sees Taehyun heading to the entrance. “Wait, let me put all this away and we can walk out together.”

 

“Let me help,” Taehyun insists, ignoring the questioning look Mino gives him. “Y’know just in case I end up taking your offer to work here, at least I get an early start.” Mino smiles widely and the two quickly hurry up cleaning.

 

When they’re done they stand by the door, neither making a move to step out and instead watch as a slight drizzle begins.

 

Mino shuffles from one foot to another before looking back up at Taehyun. “Do you have anywhere you need to be?” 

 

Taehyun thinks about how Seungyoon will probably be upset that he hasn’t come home yet but also knows an opportunity when he sees one. “Not really.”

 

“We could...go to my place?” Mino’s suggestion sounds almost hesitant and as Taehyun looks at him he sees for the first time the unsureness of the other. 

 

Finding it endearing, he takes Mino’s hand in his, startling the other as they step out into the rain. “Lead the way.” 

_________

 

Taehyun is naked under the soft mattress he’s being pressed into as he feels Mino’s lips and hands all over him. Caressing his body and leaving trails of pleasure while Mino hovers over him, lips dipping to kiss the side of his neck and jaw. 

 

Mino brushes the side of Taehyun’s slim waist with his fingers, even giving his ass an affectionate squeeze. Taehyun smiles against his lips, reaching up to grip the back of his neck and pulling him in closer. Mino parts his lips when he feels the tip of Taehyun’s tongue against them, sighing into the kiss. 

 

"I lied you know," Mino says in between kisses. 

 

Taehyun, for his part, is too clouded with lust to really focus on what Mino is saying. "Huh?" 

 

Mino stops them both and cups Taehyun’s face. "I said I lied." 

 

"About?" 

 

"Staying at work. I didn't stay because I had to. I actually was supposed to be gone way before you got there." 

 

Taehyun feels his heart quickening at Mino’s admission. "Then why?" 

 

“Why else?” Mino rubs their noses together and lets his hands wander again. "You. I stayed because of  _you_. You looked so beautiful just sitting there, red hair stuck to your face and looking every bit like a drenched cat. I knew if I left right then and there, I'd most likely never see you again, so I stayed." 

 

"You...you can't be so sure of something like that." Taehyun tries to look away but Mino brings his attention back at him with a soft press of their lips. He immediately closes his eyes again and enjoys the sweet moment. 

 

“But I am.” Mino says confidently as he pulls back from their kiss. He rubs his thumb back and forth below Taehyun’s eyes, admiring the small mole on the left side and how beautiful the other looks with his flushed face and red hair to match. “And I don’t regret it at all.”

 

Taehyun doesn’t say it but he can’t help but agree as well and leans forward to kiss Mino again. 

………….

 

The rest of the night is spent with the pleasures of their bodies being pressed heatedly together as hands grasp and cling to each other with every thrust given and sighs released from between their lips. Taehyun thinks that while it may seem like they are jumping to fast, he knows there is plenty of time ahead to talk about who they are, where they have been, and what they will be. 

 

It may have happened one random, rainy night but there is a promising future sealed by their lips the next morning. 


	2. Colors

The sound of a phone alarm ringing startles Taehyun awake. He moves to sit up, but an arm is slung around his waist and preventing him from doing so. Turning to his side he sees Mino lying face down and still very much asleep, oblivious to the blaring alarm. 

 

Eventually the alarm stops and Taehyun settles back into sleepy unconsciousness...for about ten minutes before the alarm rings again. With his eyes still closed he nudges Mino’s shoulder but only gets a noncommittal grunt as a reply. 

 

“Mino...your alarm.” Taehyun groans and tries to roll over to get to the noisy phone. Mino loosens his grip on him slightly and Taehyun manages to grab it. 

 

When he goes to turn the alarm off he’s surprised to see that Mino has an alarm set every ten minutes until 10:30 AM.  _Does he really need all these alarms to wake up?_  Taehyun looks over to Mino and sees how undisturbed he looks and guesses he probably does. 

 

Getting up, he pads over to where his jeans were thrown last night and tries not to think about how that happened. Though the subtle throbbing in his lower back and the stickiness between his thighs speaks for itself. A shower sounds ideal right now but Taehyun also just wants to crawl back into bed and sleep the whole morning away until Mino wakes up and they can go at it again. 

 

Just the thought has his body buzzing as he recalls the night before. Though that could also just be due to his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans. Fishing it out, he scrolls through a whole list of notifications. Missed calls and texts from Seungyoon and Jinwoo all ranging from mild concern, worry, and then to full on panic. 

 

“Shit,” Taehyun curses to himself as he realizes he never clicked ‘sent’ on his message to Seungyoon about not coming home last night. He quickly replies to his friends’ messages that he’s alright and not dead in an alley somewhere. He knew he would have to deal with them both later when he got home. That could wait, though. Turning around he almost drops his phone when he sees Mino looking at him with a sleepy smile. 

 

“Good morning.” Mino yawns, stretching his arms over his head and getting the kinks out of his neck.

 

Taehyun admires the way his lean arms look while doing this but quickly pushes any other thoughts aside and moves to stand in front of Mino. 

 

Mino’s smile slowly spreads, and he goes to wrap his arms around Taehyun but the other puts a hand on his shoulder. He gives Taehyun a questioning look with that. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Nothing.” Taehyun says a little too hastily, earning him a sideways glance from Mino. He exhales and asks in one breath, “Did you mean what you said last night?” 

 

He meets Mino’s gaze and bites the inside of his cheek nervously. Taehyun was never the type to linger on someone’s words while in the heat of the moment, but remembering their intimate time together brought an excited twitch to his stomach and an increase in his heart rate.

 

Mino takes the hand placed on his shoulder in his and regards Taehyun for a moment before answering. “Yes, I did. I still do.” 

 

Taehyun can see the sincerity in his eyes and feels himself relax a little. He smiles at Mino and bends down to brush their lips against each other’s lightly. Mino’s other hand comes up to hold his face in place as he kisses him back gently.

 

When they break, Taehyun nods more to himself, a small smile on his lips as the twitch in his stomach returns. “I think I like you enough.” 

 

Mino laughs and raises a brow, “Like me enough to go out with me?” He is starting to look a bit too cheeky but Taehyun is also having a hard time trying not to grin. 

 

“Maybe,” he tilts his head and kisses Mino again, not caring how cliché it is to admit he likes the spark he feels between them. He’d kissed dozens of people before, but none of them ever brought on this strong familiar intimacy like it did with Mino. “You’re not so bad.” 

 

Aside from Mino laughing against his lips, nothing more is said between them, instead they focus on kissing. Their lips are warm and insistent as they tilt their heads to get a better angle, liking how every time they pulled back their lips tingled and ached for more. And Taehyun thinks he wouldn’t mind getting to do this over and over again.

 

After a while, Mino stands without breaking the kiss and gives Taehyun one last peck before parting away, “We should shower.” He tells him, voice coming out a little breathy. 

 

Taehyun opens his eyes dazedly, still trying to catch up to what Mino is saying and simply nods, letting Mino lead the way to the bathroom. 

 

They don’t have to bother with undressing seeing as last nights activities did that for them. Mino hops into the shower and plays with the dials until the water is warm enough and signals for Taehyun to enter. 

 

Taehyun steps in and Minho hands him a loafer with soap. He begins to scrub off the dried cum between his thighs and is pretty sure there’s some up his ass too. His face must show his displeasure because Mino gives him an apologetic smile over his shoulder. 

 

Once Taehyun’s all soaped up, he moves under the showerhead to wash off the soap and so does Mino, coming up close behind him. With his chest pressed up against Taehyun’s back his hands start to roam. He taps his fingers along Taehyun’s hips before moving closer to his front. 

 

Taehyun blushes lightly and reflexively closes his eyes as Mino twists his fingers around his dick. He brings his lips to Taehyun’s neck and peppers kisses just under his hairline. Trailing his lips down to the curve between Taehyun’s neck and shoulder and starts sucking gently. Mino begins to pump his cock firmly and Taehyun’s breathing stills. The hand on his cock feels good, really good, but Mino’s hot breath against his neck feels even better. 

 

When Mino picks up the pace and starts to nibble on his neck, Taehyun has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. He’s already starting to drip precum and Mino slicks up his cock with it and pumps even harder. Taehyun throws his head back against Mino’s shoulder and breathes heavily. Every part of him feels like he’s on fire. 

 

Mino moves from the hickey he was making to kiss along the side of Taehyun’s neck up to his jawline which he licks and lightly nips his teeth with. He’s half hard now, just from Taehyun’s ass rutting against his groin with every stroke. There’s a white-hot coil in his stomach ready to burst as he keeps rocking his hips against Taehyun, trying to get some release.

 

Taehyun brings his arm around Mino’s neck and holds the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. It’s sloppy at first; a clanking of teeth from two opened mouths and tongues sliding against each other trying to find their way inside the other’s mouth. When their lips finally join, Taehyun is nearly out of breath. He keeps their faces close together so that they can kiss again. Mino’s tongue licks at the roof of his mouth and he tries to do the same.

 

They have to stop to breathe at some point but with Mino’s hands stroking his cock like this, Taehyun doesn’t think he can. Mino’s pupils are blown when Taehyun looks at him. He wonders briefly what his might look like. Then Mino smirks like he’s got some brilliant idea. He wants to ask what it might be, but Mino kisses him hard on the lips before he grips his waist tightly and bends him forward. Taehyun’s hands are pressed up against the glass and his brows knit together as he squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation.

 

To his surprise he feels Mino slip his cock between his thighs and sighs happily, clouding the glass in front of him.

 

Mino laughs against his neck and says “What? Thought I was gonna enter you?”

 

“Hmm…course not,” Taehyun says between breaths. Mino’s right hand is still stroking his cock, but his left is pulling his waist against his pelvis in time with his thrusts between his legs. 

 

The shower is filled with nothing but moans as Taehyun feels Mino’s cock sliding against his balls, almost making it difficult for him to stand upright. Taehyun’s neck craned to the side and his lips parted to say something but only a soft whine slipped out. 

 

“Taehyun," Mino groans before nipping at Taehyun’s neck, “Keep them tight,” he instructs, patting Taehyun’s thighs to close them as he continuously thrusts, losing himself in the tightness around him. 

 

Taehyun presses his cheek against the glass, feeling Mino between his thighs as his body moves to meet him halfway. He can already feel it, the heat of arousal pooling in his groin and Mino must too because his thrusts are becoming more uneven and quick. 

 

Mino’s grip around Taehyun’s cock tightens, moving faster than they were before, rubbing his thumb over the crown of Taehyun’s cock and pushing lightly on the slit. That does it for Taehyun, going weak in the knees as white splatters on the glass in front of him and Mino holds him steady. When he catches his breath, he turns around in Mino’s embrace and jerks him off to return the favor. Mino kisses him just before he orgasms and moans into his mouth when he does.

 

They lean against each other, panting and trying to gather their thoughts. Taehyun is the first one to make a move to clean up the mess they’ve made. He can’t hate the smug look plastered on Mino’s face but he sure as hell can take the shower head and spray it off.

 

Mino, for his part, yells as the now cold water splashes him and moves forward to take it away from Taehyun. Both struggling for it before Mino presses Taehyun against the glass again, their chests flushed against each other. In sync with each heave that came in and out. Their eyes locked in a heated stare. Their gazes seemed to hold on forever, only breaking when they lean forward and exchanged kisses instead. 

 

Once they’re cleaned, again, Mino gives Taehyun a soft kiss. Taehyun smiles against his lips and takes him by the hand when they break apart. Stepping out of the shower with Mino following closely behind.

..............

 

“Can I ask you something?” Mino asks, moving to sit on his bed while towel drying his hair. 

 

Taehyun lifts his head from beside him, where he’s also drying his hair. “Sure.”

 

“Why the red hair?” Don’t get Mino wrong, he really digs the color on Taehyun but he’s curious as to why he picked such a vibrant color. It was almost like a cherry red and suited him well.

 

“A sign of my rebellion? Reliving my teenage woes?” Taehyun jokes, dropping his towel on his shoulders to play with the ends of Mino’s hair. Mino snickers at that and Taehyun smiles happy to make the other laugh. “No, but, I actually like to experiment with my hair. I never tried this color before so what the hell, I thought, and went for it.”

 

“That’s cool, I haven’t really done anything drastic to my hair, but I wouldn’t mind. Kind of always wanted to dye it green or blue!” 

 

Taehyun tries to imagine the other with those colors, debating on which would suit his skin tone more. He likes the color on Mino right now but also wouldn’t mind seeing him with natural hair. Just the thought of getting to see that makes him smile unconsciously. 

 

“I could do it for you,” He offers. “It’s not that hard and I’ve been dying mine and my friends’ hair for years.” 

 

Mino smiles and goes to reply but his phone interrupts him as it starts ringing. He gives Taehyun an apologetic look and reaches for it on the nightstand. It’s Seunghoon who is calling. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just walked in and so far, there isn’t any signs that you fucked anywhere, I haven’t checked the locker room but if you got cum on my—"

 

“I told you that wasn’t going to happen asshole.” Mino says, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Taehyun looks at him curiously and Mino just shakes his head. 

 

“So, where are you?” Seunghoon asks, ignoring Mino’s comment. 

 

“Home, why?”

 

“Yah, did you forget you have an early shift today? Say bye to lover boy and get your ass over here!” 

 

Mino scoffs and stands. “You’re not my boss, Seunghoon.”

 

“True, but anyways you better be here before you uncle. I don’t want to be the one to explain the reason behind why you’re late.”

 

“Bye Seunghoon." Mino ends the call. It was only 10AM and he already had his fill of best friend bullshit for the morning. 

 

He turns back to where Taehyun has been watching him and smiles. “Sorry about that, I have an early shift at the diner today.”

 

Taehyun nods in understanding and rises from the bed. “Okay, do you want me to leave?”

 

Mino takes his hand and shakes his head. He didn’t want to part from Taehyun just yet. “No, I still have some time. Wanna go grab some breakfast?”

 

“Yeah,” Taehyun doesn’t miss the twinkle in Mino’s brown eyes when said it. He was happy. That made the kindle in his stomach light up. “Do you have anything I can borrow, though? Kind of don’t wanna put on the same thing from last night.”

 

“Yes,” Mino says before capturing his lips. Taehyun can feel himself already getting consumed again as he wraps his arms around Mino’s shoulders. 

_________

 

It’s chilly outside and the scent of rain is in the air as the clouds are muddle together in grays. Mino and Taehyun are walking side by side, hands occasionally brushing against each other’s. It’s strangely intimate but neither seem to mind as they talk about some of the worst jobs they have, causing them to laugh and lean closer into each other’s space. 

 

People walk by and look at the two, but they don’t seem to mind, lost in their own little world. It felt good. It felt good to have someone to talk and joke around with while also sharing soft looks and lingering touches. 

 

Taehyun figured Mino would take him to the diner and wasn’t all that surprised when they step inside, but he is happier that this time he isn’t cold and wet from the rain. 

 

Mino directs them to a booth further in the back and hands Taehyun a menu before telling him he’ll be right back and leaves to head to the kitchen. 

..............

 

Seunghoon is adjusting his hairnet when the door to the kitchen is swung open. He turns, already knowing who it is, and shakes his head disapprovingly. “You know the morning is always our busiest and you left all the work to the ladies. Jiwon-hyung isn’t happy.”

 

Mino greets the two other chefs, Jaehyun and Solji, before approaching Seunghoon. “Jiwon-hyung I can handle. Is my uncle here yet?”

 

“He is, and you’re late.” A man says from behind him.

 

Mino turns and grins at his uncle. He is pulled into a bear hug by the hefty man and pats his back. “It’s good to see you, did you enjoy your trip?”

 

“I did, but now I’m back to work and you should as well.” The man says sternly but his face betrays that when he breaks out into a smile. “I did catch you walking in here with someone, so I’ll let it slide this time and let you enjoy your breakfast but afterwards it’s work, you hear me?”

 

Mino nods and looks over at Seunghoon smugly when his uncle walks away. Seunghoon just rolls his eyes and goes back to flipping pancakes. 

..............

 

Upon returning to the booth, Taehyun is sipping on some orange juice and looking through the menu but looks up when he catches sight of Mino. 

 

“Hey,” he says. “I ordered you a coffee. Didn’t know how you liked it but the waitress said you drink it black.”

 

Mino gives Taehyun an appreciative smile. “Thanks. You look nice in my clothes,” he jokes, gesturing to the fact that Taehyun has to pull the sleeves back a bit. 

 

“I’ll give them back to you afterwards,” he tells him. Thankful for the black turtleneck Mino offered him, though it hanged off his frame a bit, it did the job of covering all the marks decorated on his neck from last night and this morning. 

 

“Alright, and I’ll make sure to get you back your clothes as well.” He grins, somehow looking pleased with himself. 

 

Taehyun laughs, “We planned it this way, didn’t way?”

 

“What better way to make sure we see each other again then to keep each other’s clothes hostage, right?” He raises his mug and waits for Taehyun to as well. Taehyun gives Mino an amused look and clinks his glass against his.

 

After the waitress, Yujin, as Mino tells him later, returns to take their order, the two slipping into casual conversation up until their food arrived. 

 

“Okay now it’s my turn to ask you a serious question.” Mino says as he nibbles on a strip of bacon. 

 

“Alright, shoot.” Taehyun sets his fork down next to his plate of pancakes and waits. 

 

“Were you serious about wanting to work here?” Mino looks a little bashful asking and Taehyun assumes Mino thinks he was kidding the night before. 

 

For some reason Taehyun finds that sweet. “Yeah I was. Actually, while you were in the kitchen earlier I talked to the waitress and she directed me to the manager.”

 

“Oh?” Mino looks general curious, he hadn’t expected Taehyun to take the initiative. 

 

Taehyun nods as he continues. “He said you guys were in need of another waiter, and when I told him I could start anytime he told me to come in tomorrow to have a little trial and see how I do.”

 

“You’ll do great then! It’s pretty easy.” Mino says while happily chewing on his pancakes. “You aren’t clumsy by any chance, right?”

 

“Well...” Taehyun hesitates and Mino raises a brow. “I wouldn’t say I’m clumsy by nature, but I have a tendency to just end up tripping over myself and stuff.” He finishes with a nervous laugh.

 

Mino places his chin under his hand and just smiles at Taehyun. Liking how flustered he’s getting and how it pairs nicely with his red hair. “Don’t worry, we could just have you serve and not deliver.” 

 

“Thanks, I’d very much like to keep a job this time.” 

 

Mino just laughs as a response, and the two continue conversing while eating their breakfast contently. 

 

After breakfast and exchanging numbers with each other, Mino steps out of the diner with Taehyun and tries to convince the other to let him take him home but Taehyun reminds Mino he has work to do inside. 

 

He reluctantly gives in but not before stealing a kiss from Taehyun, “Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow after your trial?” 

 

“Yes,” Taehyun says without hesitation, squeezing Mino’s arm. “I’ll call you later, or you can call me whenever your off work. If you want, I mean?”

 

Mino laughs softly at the unsureness in Taehyun’s face and cups his cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. There is a hint of cinnamon due to the French toast Taehyun had and Mino swipes his tongue over his lips to taste more of it. 

 

Taehyun kissed Mino back but it wasn’t a starved kiss. Mino didn't try to devour him whole. No, it was slow and Taehyun savored the feeling of their lips pressed together. Enjoying the feeling of Mino’s smooth warm lips on his own. 

 

“I’m going to call you, okay?” Mino whispers over Taehyun’s lips after he finally parted from the kiss. Taehyun’s mouth fought not to lean in and kiss him all over again. 

 

“Okay,” he nods and pulls away from their embrace and nudges Mino. “Go back inside, I’m pretty sure you guys just lost some potential customers from kissing me right outside.”

 

Mino shrugs and ruffles Taehyun’s hair a bit. Liking how silky the strands felt through his fingers. “Their loss.”

 

Taehyun bats his hand away, “I’m leaving now.” He tells him and backs up a bit. 

 

“Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?” 

 

Mino has that cheeky expression on his face again and Taehyun just laughs and throws him a finger heart. Somehow liking how Mino brought out a playful side of him. 

 

Taehyun pretty much feels like he’s walking on air as he makes his way back to his place. 

_________

 

“Look who’s finally home!” Is the first thing Taehyun hears as he steps inside. He sighs and looks up from where he’s taking off his shoes to see Seungyoon standing the hallway. His semi-lilac colored hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes showing he hasn’t slept much. 

 

“Okay, I’m sorry for worrying you guys but as you can see I’m fine so there is no need for you to look at me like that.” Taehyun says as he sees the expression on Seungyoon’s face, partially feeling guilty.

 

“That’s not why I’m upset.” Seungyoon steps aside to let Taehyun pass and enter the living room, following after him. “I’m upset because I called your work last night to see if they knew where you were, and they told me you got fired.”

 

Oh. Shit. He forgot about that. 

 

Taehyun turns back and readies himself to explain why and how it wasn’t  _his_  fault but feels arms wrap around him. 

 

“Taehyun! Geez you had us worried.” Jinwoo says and turns him around to properly hug him but stops to scrutinize him. “Oh my god, who did you sleep with?”

 

Seungyoon also gives Taehyun and curious once over. “That would explain why you didn’t come home last night.”

 

Taehyun unconsciously goes to touch the side of his neck. “What makes you think that?” He asks but it’s all the confirmation his friends need. 

 

“You’re showered, dressed in clothes that don’t exactly fit or belong to you, and look like you’re on cloud nine.” Jinwoo points out. “Also, your lips are a little swollen. What happened last night?”

 

“I met someone.” Taehyun answers simply and walks/sort of drags Jinwoo with him on the couch as he refuses to let go of him. 

 

“And?” Jinwoo ventures, shaking some of his silver hair out of his face. 

 

“It was nice.” Taehyun shrugs, trying to be nonchalant about it. “He was nice.”

 

Jinwoo observes Taehyun and then shares a look with Seungyoon before returning to look at Taehyun. “Alright spill. We’ve never seen you like this and as your best friends it’s your duty to report back to us on everything.”

 

“You guys sound like my parents more than my best friends.” Taehyun huffs.

 

“We’re better than your parents and you know it.” Jinwoo says and Taehyun has to bite back a smile at that. “Now spill or I’ll have to shake it out of you!” He shows by moving them back and forth. 

 

“Okay, okay!” Taehyun complies. If he were to be honest with himself, he did feel a little giddy now. He hadn’t talked to his friends about anyone in a while. 

..............

 

“You slept with the diner boy?” Jinwoo interrupts Taehyun halfway into his story, looking so shocked. “Was it because you were low on cash? Did he make you blow him or did you just give him a hand job?”

 

“Jinwoo...” Seungyoon tries to stop the elder to spare Taehyun and him from continuing with his explicit pestering. 

 

Meanwhile Taehyun just looks at Jinwoo like he lost his mind. “What kind of porn do you watch? I didn’t...it wasn’t at the diner!”

 

“Oh, so you did blow him, eh?” Jinwoo wiggles his brows and catches the pillow Taehyun throws at him with a laugh. 

 

Taehyun goes to grab another pillow but Seungyoon stops him. “Alright that’s enough.” He gives them both a stern look and they settle down. 

 

“Jinwoo, we don’t have to be too involved in our friend’s sex life,” Seungyoon says as he looks at Jinwoo. Then he turns to Taehyun who was sticking his tongue and Jinwoo but quickly closes his mouth when Seungyoon catches him. “And Taehyun, next time just tell us if you’re coming back home or not.”

 

“Yes mom.” Both say in unison, high-fiving at that. Seungyoon just rolls his eyes, used to them tag teaming against him. 

 

Jinwoo looks back at Taehyun eagerly. “Okay keep going!”

 

“Well I mean, we talked till we fell asleep and then in the morning we showered—"

 

“Together?” Jinwoo asks.

 

“Yeah,” Taehyun answers and continues. “Then went for breakfast and exchanged numbers.” 

 

“Oh, so you plan to see him again?” 

 

Taehyun turns to look at Seungyoon, brows knitted together a little confusedly. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Seungyoon clicked his tongue. “Taehyun, you can hardly keep a job for less than a few weeks, what makes you think you can be in a relationship?”

 

Taehyun’s eyes widen at Seungyoon’s words and he frowns, he knows Seungyoon is just looking out for him. Yet he held back at getting upset at his friend and tried to soften his words though his tongue was ready to lash out if necessary.

 

“I get it, but those are two separate things.” Taehyun says. “And...as cheesy as it sounds, and you know I’m not the type to say these kind of things, there is just something about him. I don’t know. I like it. I like the way he makes me feel.” 

 

Seungyoon still seemed skeptical but resigned himself a bit at seeing how open Taehyun looked talking about this Mino. “Alright, go on.” He says with a grin. 

 

Jinwoo nods encouragingly, “Yeah, go back and tell us more in detail!” 

 

Taehyun laughs and can feel his face flush with heat. Here with his friends this was the moment where he could let out everything he felt last night and this morning with no filter. Mino wasn’t here to hear him gush over his smile or his dorkish charm. 

_________

 

The next day Taehyun arrives at the diner during lunch for the trial run. He is handed a uniform by Jiwon and told to go change, though he keeps the turtleneck he’s wearing since he still has marks on his neck. After he did, he was assigned to the one of the more experienced waitresses, Yeeun, who would be showing him the ropes for the day.

 

“It’s easy. Just go from table to table to get the customer’s orders and check to make sure they’re comfortable.” She grins at him and the two get to work. 

 

Three hours later and Taehyun hasn’t made any mistakes aside from almost dropping a glass of water when the youngest cook came up behind him and introduced himself as Seunghoon, Mino’s best friend. 

 

Though he was a little embarrassed to know that, he ended up hitting it off with Seunghoon. Cracking jokes every time he had to go back into the kitchen or had a small break. 

 

When the diner was cleared of all customers for a short time, Taehyun waited anxiously by door of the office, pacing back and forth in front of the wall. Jiwon came out a few minutes later, his face impassive and stern. Taehyun braced himself for the worst, but Jiwon held out his hand. “The team was impressed by your skills today. We would like to welcome you to the staff.”

 

Taehyun’s face stretched out into a happy grin and he shook Jiwon’s hand with extreme enthusiasm, especially with relief that he wouldn’t have to be pestered by Seungyoon about looking for a job. “Thank you so much, you won’t regret this, sir.”

..............

 

As Taehyun steps out of the diner later in the afternoon, he breaks out into a smile when he sees Mino leaning against a nearby bench. 

 

“Hey,” he says as he walks up to him. Heart fluttering in his chest when Mino pulls him into a brief hug. 

 

“So how did it go?” Mino asks, checking Taehyun over. “You look just fine,” he declares, one hand gliding up to Taehyun’s face, cupping his cheek and the other settling down on the small of his back.

 

“Terrible. He said I did so good and gave me the job.” Taehyun answers back sarcastically, leaning into Mino as they laugh.

 

“I actually was going to go inside but Jiwon-hyung kicked me out. Said he didn’t want you getting distracted or flirting with me.” He has a little pout on his lips. 

 

Taehyun pats his chest. “Cheer up, we’ll be working together.” 

 

“You’re right,” his smile returning right before their lips met in a kiss. 

 

Mino’s lips feel soft on Taehyun’s when he starts kissing him, nibbling on his bottom and upper lip, engaging him in a sweet display of affection. It hadn’t been that long since the last time they kissed yet Taehyun liked the familiarity he felt when they kissed.

 

“So where are we going?” Taehyun asks as they walk down the sidewalk a couple minutes later. 

 

“There’s a place close by the planetarium I want to show you, and also,” Mino taps the camera bag he’s been carrying. “Want to capture some shots as well.” 

 

Mino had told Taehyun over the phone the previous night that while he liked working at the diner, his interests where elsewhere. 

 

“It’s just a job, and I’m young so y’know, I still have time to figure out what I want to do.” Mino shrugs. “That’s why I like to do photography and art, it helps release some stress.”

 

Taehyun can understand what Mino means, he liked to dabble in all kinds of interests as well. And it amazed him how similar a lot of their interests were. It also was a reason why he liked talking to Mino so much. 

 

He was honest about what he wanted and not afraid to say things. Yet he also cared about how people felt or what they wanted. He was sincere and gentle. _I can’t believe this is the same guy who fucked me senseless,_ Taehyun thinks, but it makes him even better than just that. He’s a good guy.  _And he really does have a wonderful smile._

 

“So, what you’re telling me is that you’re just a big space nerd disguised as some aesthetic photographer?” 

 

“Shh! Don’t blow my cover!” Mino says, covering Taehyun’s mouth with his hand. 

 

Taehyun pulls it away and laughs. “Your secret is safe with me.” He promises and offers his pinky. 

 

Mino links his with Taehyun’s and locks it. “I’m holding you to this.” 

 

They laugh at the childishness and then look up to see the sky tinting to an almost purplish tone as the sun sets. 

 

Mino feels a smile spread across his face as he takes in the wonderful sight. “You know,” he says, drawing Taehyun’s attention back to him. “I heard somewhere that around this time of day it’s known as the violet hour.”

 

Unknowingly, or maybe not so much, Taehyun knows he’s fallen for Mino upon hearing that. He glances back at the violet sky one more time before coming to a conclusion. “Alright. I’ll date you.” 

 

Mino lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief and Taehyun rolls his eyes, though he can’t hide his smile. “Oh thank god, I was really worried there.”

 

“Hmm, I could still change my mind...” he teases.

 

“But then you’d miss out on all the great things I have to show you!” Mino says while placing his hands on Taehyun’s waist. 

 

Taehyun’s own arms go to swoop around his neck. “You’re right, what am I thinking.” 

 

“That I’m probably lame?” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Taehyun leans in closer, his red hair tousled in different directions by the wind and lips slightly parted. “I like you.”

 

Mino is smitten by the sight and brushes his lips against Taehyun’s, “I really like you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mino's purple IG posts were a blessing


	3. Grease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small time skip because I had this written like back in the fall and never established (or planned) a timeframe after the first chapter.

The last remains of summer were upon them, meaning the long, hot summer days were finally coming to an end and soon the cool autumn weather would take over.

 

Honestly speaking, Mino was grateful. As much as he enjoyed the warm nights going out drinking and spending time with Taehyun, he much preferred the comfort of heavy or layered clothing wrapped around his form. Not to mention fall in his eyes had some of the best scenery to photograph.

 

And speaking of Taehyun, some time had passed since they became a couple and yet sometimes their relationship still felt new to them. Mostly because it was a first for both of them to be so serious with someone.

 

It was a whole different kind of experience in comparison to their past relationships, and it terribly excited Mino to see how much Taehyun meant to him in such a short amount of time. He was sure it was a sign. Someone like Taehyun was made to be impactful, like art.

 

To celebrate the end of summer, Mino planned to take Taehyun on a camping trip since the weather cooled down at night and would be the most doable to do during this time. Unfortunately, he didn’t expect his car to breakdown on him a few days ago and took it to get fixed at the mechanic shop his dad owned.

 

When Mino arrived, his dad quickly greeted him and then asked Mino to watch the shop while he went to go run a couple of errands he forgot to do for his mom. Promising he’d help fix the car up as soon as he returned.

 

An hour passes and Taehyun makes his way over to the shop after his shift at the diner has ended for the day. Bringing with him a bag of popsicles to help combat the heat from the garage.

 

..............

 

“Hey, Taehyun,” Mino calls out across the shop where he’s been tinkering with his car for almost an hour. “You know it might be a while before my dad returns. You should just head home and I’ll call you later.”

 

Taehyun spins idly in the swivel chair he’s occupied since he got there. He’d long since finished off the popsicles he’d brought, and the heat was creeping on him. “I can wait; besides I’m enjoying myself.” And he really was.

 

Mino was walking around in worn-out jeans and a scummy t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Sweat dotted his neck and made his lean muscles gleam with the afternoon sun. There was also grease smudging his left cheek where he wiped sweat from it with his wrist earlier.

 

“I’m not lying about how long it’ll take. My dad likes to take his time when he’s out,” Mino sighs and passes by Taehyun to reach for a rag.

 

He removes the cap he’s wearing and pushes his wet bangs back with his hand. Dabbing at his neck a bit and getting the kinks out of his right shoulder.

 

Taehyun smiles, nodding his head innocently while his eyes swallowed up the view in front of him. Paying close attention to the fitted jeans Mino was wearing and how they showcased his thighs nicely.

 

“No, I do understand.” Taehyun assures him, “You dad left you with a big responsibility.”

 

Mino faces his boyfriend and eyes him suspiciously, drumming his fingers against his thigh. “So, are you going to tell me why you’re hanging around here or do I have to start guessing?”

 

“Oh, let’s do that! A guessing game.” Taehyun perks up in his seat. “I bet you can’t guess it in three tries. If you don’t, you have to do whatever I tell you.”

 

“And what if I do get it right?” Mino places his cap on Taehyun and walks back to his jacked-up car, glancing over his shoulder with a crooked smile. “Does that mean you have to do whatever I tell you?”

 

“Of course,” Taehyun nods, happy Mino is playing along and removing the sweaty cap. “But that’s only if you get it right first.”

 

“Even if I tell you to leave for the rest of the day?” Now Mino was grinning. It creased his smudged cheek and made him look boyish.

 

Taehyun folds his arms against his chest. “I’m not hearing any guessing. Probably because you can’t guess it.”

 

“All right, all right. Give me a minute.” Mino chuckles. “This is a tough one. Your mind is always full of surprises.”

 

“You like that about me.” Taehyun points out knowingly.

 

Mino can’t argue with that but replies teasingly, “There are other things I like too.” Enjoying how Taehyun tries to act indifferent despite his face flushing upon hearing that.

 

“Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock,” Taehyun taps his wrist in place of an imaginary watch, “You’re wasting your time. There’s lot of stuff I have plan for you do to, like—”

 

Mino’s tongue darts across his lower lip. “Like?” He thinks he has an idea what Taehyun might say and wouldn’t complain.

 

“Taking my night shifts I have next week at the diner.” Taehyun says, disappointing Mino.

 

“Man,” Mino shakes his head as he hears Taehyun laugh, “you’re just here to torture me.”

 

Taehyun throws his arms up in an X and makes a buzzer sound in his throat. “Engh! Wrong! But you get two more tries, Mister Song, so you still have time to make the points up.”

 

Mino laughs at this, his shoulders moving with him as his eyes crinkle back and his white teeth are in full display. He turns his head slightly, smiling warmly at Taehyun.

 

It sends Taehyun’s heart fluttering and he can feel the image spilling sweetly into the back of his mind. _Damn you, Song Mino!_

 

“Do I get any lifelines?” Mino asks as he leans over the engine again. The back of his t-shirt lifting up, showing off the small hollow at the base of his spine and how his tan skin there also gleamed with sticky sweat.

 

“Uh,” Taehyun says distractedly, thinking quickly, “you get one. To call a friend.”

 

Mino makes a humming noise as he thinks, or pretends to think, it over. “Eh, think I’ll just use it now.”

 

“Are you sure? Don’t think you can guess it right on your own?”

 

“I’m your boyfriend, I think I deserve it.” Mino shrugs and then straightens. “I’m using my lifeline. What do you think you’re doing here?”

 

“Well,” Taehyun starts, tipping his head and making a show of thinking it over. “Maybe I came over to watch this hot guy I know get all sweaty and greasy, especially because he’s wearing these really tight jeans with rips in them.”

 

Well, that really wasn’t what Mino had thought Taehyun had stayed for, but he can’t say he doesn’t mind.

 

“And maybe,” Taehyun went on, “I kind of sort of want to give him a blowjob.”

 

On second thought, he does mind.

 

Mino staggers as he twists to fully face his boyfriend. “Taehyun!”

 

Taehyun is already on his feet and coming forward, blush evident on his cheeks but Mino’s face is heating up too. “Since I sort of gave you the answer, what do you want me to do?”

 

He presses in close, close enough the heat of Mino and the nearness of him swallowed Taehyun. It was hot in the garage, but it was a whole different kind of heat that was making him sweat.

 

Mino’s own heart trembled. He blinked, and to Taehyun, it was an agonizingly slow thing. His long lashes swept lazily down over his dark eyes. The curve of his Adam’s apple rose and then fell again.

 

“I have to watch the shop while my dad’s out.” Mino manages to get out.

 

“Don’t you want to collect your prize?” Taehyun asks. “I would. I promised I’d do anything, and I always keep my promises.”

 

Mino’s fingers catch in the belt loops of Taehyun’s jeans, dipping his head and brushing his lips on Taehyun’s cheek.

 

“And what if somebody walks in, huh?” Mino strokes his thumb across Taehyun’s crotch. “What am I supposed to do about that?”

 

“If we went inside your car...,” Taehyun suggests, gulping for air. He wanted Mino all over him. In his mind they were already naked and being pressed together in the sweetest ways. His neck arching and his bare chest sleek as Mino leaned over him.

 

“I’m trying to get this car fixed, not defiled!”

 

“What? Oh my god, like haven’t fucked in there before.” Taehyun rolls his eyes but then runs his hand up Mino’s chest. “Please?”

 

“Fuck it,” Mino breathes out and he grabs Taehyun by the wrist and swings them both around to the far side of the car.

 

The garage was still open, and the sun was still up, but the car, jacked up as it was, hid them mostly from view.

 

Taehyun’s back comes up against the side of the car and he frees his arm to slip his fingers into Mino’s black hair, tipping his head up a bit, and connecting their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Mino’s hands frame around Taehyun, one at his chest, the other hand around his slim hips. Their tongues slide against one another sluggishly, pushing, savoring.

 

What went through Taehyun mind as their kiss progressed was: he loved touching Mino. He’d always loved touching Mino. Maybe because Taehyun had been starving for contact when he was a child — touching someone meant trusting them and there weren’t a whole lot of people he trusted — but it had been easy, so easy, fitting in under Mino’s arm or slinging his own arm around Mino’s shoulders. He liked the way they fit together. He liked the way his body felt when Mino touched it. He hoped Mino felt the same way when Taehyun touched his body.

 

“Taehyun,” Mino groaned softly, “Taehyun—I love touching you, too,” his hand ghosting up the front of Taehyun’s shirt, his palm warm over Taehyun’s shivering heart as he realizes he said the last part out loud.

 

Mino’s kisses him languidly, his breath hot, his tongue strong. He lets out another groan as he licks, sucks and nibbles at anything and everything.

 

Taehyun moans into his mouth and clutches at him fiercely, pushing his hips forward; wanting to be nearer. He can feel the hardness in Mino’s jeans, and as Taehyun grinds his thigh up against Mino’s crotch, Mino grinds back against Taehyun.

 

All that was going through Taehyun’s head was Mino and how he couldn’t get enough of him. Mino lecturing Taehyun about Star Wars after he confessed to never seeing it. Mino then making them marathon all the movies, and later asking Taehyun his thoughts about space and _fuck_ , Taehyun loved Mino and his dorky space-loving ass.

 

Taehyun scatters kisses across Mino’s face and then he drops to his knees before him. “Can I?” he asks as he hesitantly reaches for the zipper of Mino’s jeans.

 

Mino can’t get anything out but, “Fuck, ah, yeah.” As he watches Taehyun fumble with the button clasp and zipper — his fingers working too quickly — and then he’s yanking down Mino’s jeans, grabbing for Mino’s boxers as Mino reaches out to touch his face.

 

The garage floor was cement and it was dirty, and Taehyun’s knees would ache soon. He didn’t mind it thought. Instead leaning forward to press his mouth on the outline of Mino’s dick, breath hot and uneven. The groan heard from Mino was so throaty and loud it made Taehyun tremble with want.

 

Taehyun’s fingers finally curl around the waistband of Mino’s boxers and tug them all the way down, bunching up around his ankles along with Mino’s jeans. Mino’s cock hung, hard and swollen at the tip with precum.

 

Mino gasps for breath when Taehyun’s bruised lips brush over the tip and his tongue pokes out. Taehyun laps over the wet slit and hums at the salty taste of the precum.

 

He takes Mino’s cock into his mouth, tongue pressing along the underside as he swallows his length. The tip of Mino’s dick rubbed the back of his throat and Taehyun moaned around the girth of it. It felt so heavy and hard on his tongue.

 

“Fuck, Taehyun I-” Mino tries to begin but his words are cut off as a deep drawn out groan comes out of his mouth. Taehyun starts moving his head nice and slow, sucking around Mino’s length long and hard. The slurping and sucking noises heard made Mino’s skin tingle because they were so beautifully dirty and echoed in the garage.

 

He loved the way Taehyun’s tongue worked so hard and well around his cock. At the same time, Taehyun’s eyes hadn’t left his, wanting to watch Mino crumble under his touch. Taehyun

 

Mino bangs his hand against the car, his knuckles tightening as Taehyun wraps a hand around his cock and begins pumping him while sucking at the head. He strokes Taehyun’s pink-stained cheek, petting his ear lovingly right before rocking his hips right into Taehyun’s mouth. His cock hitting the back of Taehyun’s throat hard.

 

Taehyun’s head would have fallen back from the force but Mino held him in place. He moans loudly in response, the vibrations causing Mino’s thighs to tremble. Taehyun smiles, as much as he could smile with his mouth so full, at the way Mino groans and bites at his lip.

 

Mino’s hips jerked again, his cock pressing into Taehyun’s cheek. The thickness of Mino’s dick pushing between his teeth, the weight of it on Taehyun’s tongue—his gut clenches and his own cock throbs and twitches in between his legs. Taehyun can feel a wet patch form against his boxers and reaches down to rub his palm against his own dick through his jeans.

 

Mino groans again. His fingers carding through Taehyun’s hair gently. Fingertips grazing Taehyun’s temples. Taehyun stares up at Mino with those glassy brown eyes and they look so beautiful accompanied by the light freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose.

 

Desire swallows Mino up. Love consuming him even greater than that. He thought of Taehyun like he thought of the stars; bright and so unique, the only difference was he could touch Taehyun. He could hold Taehyun, cling to Taehyun, taste Taehyun. It was easy to get lost in Taehyun. There was something dangerous about that, but Mino wanted it all the same.

 

“Taehyun,” Mino sighs, touching Taehyun’s cheek. Fingertips at his ear. He was close and Taehyun could tell because he hollowed his cheeks and worked faster. His tongue twirling around the sensitive head and sucking on it as more precum leaked out.

 

“Taehyun—” Mino repeats, trying to warn him as his hips spasm forward. He goes to pull away but Taehyun catches his hips and holds him in place.

 

Mino’s body jerks and then he’s coming hotly down Taehyun’s throat, and Taehyun only coughs once and swallows the rest. It was salty and bitter, but that wasn’t new, and the combination of Mino moaning out his name and towering over him causes him to come as well.

 

“God,” Mino says breathlessly with a smile, “Taehyun—” his thumb brushing against Taehyun’s wet mouth.

 

Taehyun rises from his knees with the help of Mino and licks his lips, seeming satisfied with himself.

 

Mino slumps back, his body resting against the car. His hand still lingering by Taehyun’s face. Taehyun turns to kiss Mino’s palm, and latches on to him as his boyfriend holds him back tight. He smelled so good—like work—and he was solid and steady and warm—like constancy. Mino leans forward and kisses him, his mouth so sweet. But—

 

“Aw, geez, Taehyun,” Mino draws him back a bit, looking down concernedly. “Are your knees okay?”

 

“They’re fine,” Taehyun says, nuzzling Mino’s throat, clinging onto him like he often does after orgasming.

 

“That’s good,” Mino adjusts his jeans and boxers back into place. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. I think I’m going to have to ban you from the garage. I don’t even know if I can come back here without thinking about what just happened.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Taehyun mumbles as he burrows closer into Mino’s chest. “Guess that means you no longer want me to blow you, huh?”

 

“You’re dangerous,” Mino tells him but he’s smiling and pressing in close as well. “You can’t just barge in while I’m watching the shop and expect me to drop everything to pay attention to you.”

 

Taehyun looks up at him with a pout, his brows dipping down in a cute way and making Mino want to claim his lips. He moves to do so but Taehyun turns his head to the side cheekily.

 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that babe.” Taehyun says, chuckling against Mino’s jawline and then pecks his cheek. “Now is there any spare pants around here? Because I really don’t wanna go back home in cum-stained ones.”

 

_________

 

“Y’know,” Taehyun says as he looks back to where Mino is trailing behind him. “When you said you wanted to take me here, I kind of expected you’d at least be able to keep up.”

 

“S-Shut up!” Mino huffs out, face red, though that could be from exhaustion more so than embarrassment.

 

Mino knew his endurance wasn’t the greatest when it came to well...any physical thing that required more than the minimum. But he wasn’t that weak!

 

Taehyun laughs and stops walking so Mino can catch up to him. Smiling proudly when Mino reaches him and leans on Taehyun to catch his breath.

 

This was originally Mino’s idea and yet Taehyun was the one who looked like he was enjoying it the most. Or maybe it could be the fact he liked watching Mino struggle for the last two hours.

 

..............

 

“This is the perfect place to take a dog,” is the first thing Taehyun says when they arrive to their destination.

 

It wasn’t more than a half hour drive from the city; but when they reached the entrance of the nature park and inhaled the fresh air, Taehyun was more than ready to find a place to set up camp.

 

“Are you implying you want to adopt one with me?” Mino says beside him, handing Taehyun his backpack and adjusting his own full of their camping equipment.

 

“I was just saying, could take them out here to enjoy the area.” Taehyun replies, noting all the cabins lined up nearby. “Besides, we’re both cat owners. It could be chaotic.”

 

“A dog seems like a big responsibility though,” Mino hums. “I mean, even our cats haven’t officially met.”

 

Taehyun laughs with a shake of his head, “That’s true, but they know about each other from our scents.”

 

“Speaking of, Jhonny ignored me for two days after I spent the weekend at your place.” He pouts at the memory. His princess kept hiding and running away from him, only coming out when he fed her. But any and all attention was denied to him.

 

“She forgave me,” Taehyun remarks and bumps Mino’s shoulder. “Guess I know how to just charm a lady.”

 

Mino rolls his eyes, remembering how Taehyun came over after their shifts ended and Jhonny jumped into his lap. She even had the audacity of showing affection to Taehyun when Mino was deprived for two whole days!

 

Taehyun can see the annoyed expression on Mino’s face and goes to hug him. “Aw, cheer up. I’m sure when we get back she’ll be happy to see you.”

 

“If we get a dog, I’m going to make sure they love me more than you.” Mino grumbles into his shoulder but smiles when he hears Taehyun laugh in agreement.

 

“Okay, but first our cats need to meet.”

 

“Deal.”

 

After stretching a bit, they take a big map offered in the front entrance with trails they can take in different colors. They decide on the one Mino has done before and begin making their way, passing by other couples and families.

 

..............

 

Which places them back to where they currently are, Mino out of breath and Taehyun amusingly walking beside him.

 

“Are we almost there yet?” Mino asks, he could have sworn the trail wasn’t this long or tiring when he first came here with friends a couple years back.

 

“How should I know? You’re the expert.” Taehyun teases, eyes full of mirth.

 

Mino looks unamused. “Are you done?”

 

“With teasing you? Never!” Taehyun laughs and pats Mino’s shoulder. “C’mon, I checked the map and we should be approaching a clearing soon. Then you can rest.”

 

“Wait,” Mino whines. “You mean we still haven’t reached where we’re supposed to be?”

 

“Nope,” Taehyun faces forward to hide his smile. “Maybe things have changed since you last were here.”

 

Truth is they had already passed the area, but after seeing how clustered it was, Taehyun had wanted a more private place and saw one further away on the map. Guess there are some benefits of being the map holder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I intended to add more of the camping trip scene but felt it dragging and decided to just end it here. Thank you to those who commented and gave kudos! This was just meant to be a one-shot but I couldn't part from this story without a little bit of fluff and smut!

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this way back when Taehyun had red hair (for like a week lmao) but ended up letting this sit in my drafts. This story will be short, 3-4 chapters at most and just mostly fluff cause we need a little more of that with this pairing.


End file.
